Building a New Age
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Harry gets picked is badly beaten by Hogwarts Students alone and hurt outside Hogwarts bounds his Witch Mother and Wizard Godfather find him. Taking him away they decide it is time for a New Age. Now Harry has a ROYAL family to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Harry gets picked is badly beaten by Hogwarts Students alone and hurt outside Hogwarts bounds his Witch Mother and Wizard Godfather find him. Taking him away they decide it is time for a New Age. Now Harry has a ROYAL family to help him.

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Harry was huddled in the snow. Harry torture that was his 3rd year. He trembled what he thought was a fresh start with friends. But he was wrong. He had been sleeping in un-used classroom and ate his meals when he could get to the kitchen late at night. He couldn't move now. And everything felt weird.

"Harry! Are you alright?" a female voice asks ahead of him

"Harry are you hurt?" the male asks beside her

Both had black hair and looked older than their years. But Harry knew them from a dream he always had of the two playing with him being kind to him. What were those names? Padfoot and Mystery, Mystery being his Mum. But there was also another man in the memory that he called Dada. He remembered Lily and James being is foster parents.

"Padfoot, Mum!" Harry says eyes dripping wet with tears

The two quickly pull him into the arms.

"My Harry, My Baby", Bellatrix says kissing his tear strained face

"Come on kiddo let's get out of here. We are on the run", Sirius says

"My body feels weird. I can't move", Harry says

"Come here baby and I will apparate us", Bellatrix says putting her arms gently around Harry's waist

She noticed him wincing as she did so. She pulls back to find him holding his stomach with his looked like badly set broken arm

"Padfoot. We and glamouring ourselves and going to a Muggle Hospital", Bellatrix says, "Baby this will hurt. But you will get better soon"

Bellatrix gently as she could with Sirius's help apparate them to a Muggle Hospital. One that used to heal Sirius when he ran away from home.

"Excuse me our son is hurt", Sirius says

Doctors and Nurses rush to Bellatrix who she was now supporting Harry who had just felt like his head was exploding with pain. And so was his body.

The doctors took his away and Sirius but compulsion charms on them to not to ask about Harry or them. The Doctor's said Harry had been severally beaten. He had a bad break in his arm and collar bone. His leg bones snapped. 5 broken ribs and a brain bleed which had effect was in the area of movement of his legs the doctor's were rushing him to surgery for but said there was a chance he would never walk again. They said he couldn't have eaten very well either.

"Why couldn't I fight the imperio for so long Siri? I should of stayed with my Muggle love Arthur" Bellatrix says by her sons bedside days later

"You were grieving for Harry. You thought him dead at the time. You also had your friends killed. Anyone would be over whelmed. Someone took avenge of that and put the curse on you. And Arthur still loves you, you both and protecting both worlds you come from", Sirius replies

"I will NOT leave my son again Siri. Looked what happened at that school! Everyone should be treated the same", Bellatrix says

"Mum?" Harry rasps

"Hey baby. You made it through surgery. Siri get a doctor", Bellatrix says holding Harry's hand

When the doctor did the check they found he couldn't move his legs the bleed in the brain hadn't been caught in time. Harry starts to cry.

"Can I please lay with him?" Bellatrix begs as the Doctor asks for a sedative

"Just be careful of him injuries", the Doctor says

Bellatrix slowly lays down next to Harry. She whispered words of comfort in his ear. She gave him the comfort that only a mother could have for her son.

As the sedative sets in Harry says, "Don't leave me"

"Never baby", Bellatrix says

"Never Kiddo", Sirius says

"We need to do something Siri", Bellatrix says gently stroking Harry

"I have a friend. He is Muggle. We used to see each other a lot. Maybe I can look him up for help?" Sirius asks

"Ok. You find him. I will stay. I meant what I said I am NOT leaving him. Can you get us all some clothes too. If your friend doesn't help we are going to the Palace. My son is a descendant of Queen Victoria and I married Queen Victoria's unknown Grandson to the world Prince Arthur V, Princess Louise's son. Hopefully they will listen to us. If they don't Arthur himself WILL", Bellatrix says playing with the royal necklace on her neck

Sirius nods and leaves it was going to take a while to track down his old Muggle friend and get stuff for everyone.

Harry was awake the next morning and waited for his mum to come back from talking to the doctor. He had, had nightmares last night and he told his Mum what had happened it seemed to help. She suggested he get someone to talk to professionally that's why she was talking to the doctor. Suddenly a teenage girl comes in. She had beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi", she says

"Hi", Harry says nervously

"I heard you don't have friends neither do I. My name is Iasi", Iasi says, "Look what I can do"

She made bubbles come out of her hand.

"I can also talk to animals"

"My name is Harry. You're a witch?" Harry asks

"Yeh. Part anyway. I am part Faerie too my Mum and Daddy are home schooling me because I have cancer and they both had bad experiences at a place called Hogwarts", Iasi says

"What's going on here? Iasi I told you not to disturb anyone", a woman says

"He is a wizard Mum. I feel a need to stay with him", Iasi replies

"A need?" Bellatrix says coming back into the room

"Yes ma'am. But I can go if you want me too", Iasi replies

"No don't. What you feeling I felt long ago for Harry's father. He was my soul mate. Maybe you are Harry's things happen for a reason", Bellatrix says sitting down

"I am Judith by the way", Iasi's mother says

"Bella", Bellatrix says

While the two Mothers talked Isai was telling her story to Harry. Harry found he could let her touch him without flinching like he had done with all the doctors and nurses but not his Mum. Soon Isai had to go for chemo she promised to be back later and left with her mother. Bellatrix curled up around Harry as he drifted off into a medicated induced sleep that the doctors seemed to find necessary for Harry to heal.

When Bellatrix saw Isai and Harry it reminded her of her own love. She talked to Judith and they agreed it was best for them to be allowed to see each other anytime they want.

"Mum you will never leave me?" Harry murmurs still half asleep

"Never baby. I will stay with you always", Bellatrix promises

With that Harry was back asleep. Bellatrix stayed with Harry and wondered if Sirius had, had any luck. What she didn't tell Sirius she was going to the Palace anyway. She just needed to figure out a way to see her Great Grandmother and Muggle Husband Prince Arthur V.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am making Bellatrix's family line be a descendant of Princess Louise, Queen Victoria's daughter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Sirius had found out where is old Muggle friend was. He was the Muggle Prime Minister. He had gone back to the hospital briefly and Bellatrix had given Sirius her royal necklace to prove to the Minister of their clam.

Sirius walked to the building and was stopped by policemen.

"Can't come in here sir", they say

"Tell the Prime Minister the Siri is out here. He will know who I am", Sirius says

"N…"

"Tell him", Sirius says, "This is urgent"

The police man goes in while another stays with Sirius. Ten minutes late a man comes out with a smile on his face.

"Siri! My friend. Come, come let's get out of this dreadful weather", the man says

"Haven't changed have you Tom?" Sirius says as they go to a big room

"A bit I am Prime Minister for Great Britain. I serve closely at the Crown's side", Tom says

"Let me tell you something…", Sirius tells Tom about what happened all those years ago

"I knew you couldn't have done it. What is it with Magical People and not looking at the details! The Queen herself will be angry it is against the Accords for them not to serve rightfully. They answer to the Crown too", Tom says drinking his tea

"Something they have seem to have forgot long ago", Sirius says, "Now does this mean anything to you?"

Sirius hands over the gold necklace. Tom pales.

"This is the crest of Prince Arthur V! The Queen's cousin. How did you get this?" Tom asks

Sirius then tells Tom EVERYTHING. Including Prince Arthur V and Bellatrix's secret marriage to their child now laying in hospital bed. Injured by the cruelty of some of the Wizarding world.

"Sirius come with me we must see the Queen. As her Prime Minister I can get access to her. But she is not in London she is in the Kensington Palace", Tom says

Tom leads Sirius to a car which was driven straight to the palace.

"When I called I leant Prince Arthur is there visiting his young cousins. So your claim should prove true quickly with that necklace if Prince Arthur recognises it", Tom says

When they got to the Kensington Palace. 20 minutes later. They were searched before lead to the Queen, her Husband Prince Philip.

"Your Majesty Prime Minister Thomas Bradley"

"Your Majesty", Tom says bowing

"Your Majesty", Sirius says bowing also

"Why has Minister Bradley bought you here?" The Queen asks Sirius

"Prince Arthur does this mean anything to you?" Sirius asks the Prince handing him the gold necklace

"My wife's", Prince Arthur V says whispers

"You mean the Witch from 14 years ago?" The Queen asks

"Yes. I had a child with her. The child is your third cousin twice removed. What happened?" Prince Arthur V asks

"First what did you officially name him?" Queen Elizabeth II asks

"Arthur Harold James Christian VI. What happened?" Prince Arthur asks again

Sirius starts his tale at the beginning leaving nothing out and what he had been told by Harry. How Muggle-Born's are treated too by his experience. And how none magical races were not allowed in Hogwarts and Squibs were abandoned.

"They have broken the treaty that was set up by our ancestors! By King Æthelred II and Queen Ælfgifu of York" Queen Elizabeth II says outraged that her blood had been treated in such manner and her people

"Cousin Queen Elizabeth can my son come here to recover and to be safe? And I would like to reunite with them again", Arthur V says

"Of course. He is of my blood. Mr Black you and my son's wife will be tried by the Queen's Court. A Trial that is long overdue", Queen Elizabeth II says making her decision

"Your Majesty. Harry has made a friend at the hospital his only one can she come too with her parents she is magical too", Sirius asks

"A damaged child like Harry will need a friend so yes. Let's work out the details as I send private ambulances for them", Queen Elizabeth II says organising it immediately

Twenty minutes later she was finished and comes back.

"My Queen I think we should build a school for everyone", Arthur V says as they wait

"I could fund it. I have the Black accounts and more. I have billions of your Muggle pounds worth of Galleons", Sirius says

"It sounds like it will be a success my Queen. Maybe open it up for age 7 – 23?" Tom suggests

"That will give people time to get their Mastery in the Subject if they do Magical Courses. And for people who don't use wands we can drop that to 18 so they can get into University's", Sirius adds

"It sounds great. What would you call it?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"I think Prince Arthur's Academy. I think your Arthur's in the family haven't been dedicated to. Anyway Arthur V is the father of Arthur VI or Harry. This could be THEIR legacy", Sirius says

The Queen sits back this idea was very good. Her people would prosper under it.

"We can also have a monument of those King's and Queen's. Maybe we can have it so when you tap the name more information comes up. People will get a better idea of the Royal Family", Sirius says, "Anyone I know one secret is that you keep a record of all the Muggle-Born Witches and Wizards and all children that appear out of no were, all half-bloods too and where they are now. I know Queen Victoria herself charmed the parchments"

Queen Elizabeth looks shocked, "That is a secret passed only from King or Queen to their successor. It is a heavily guarded secret"

Sirius just smiles.

"The books are here. They needed to be away from Buckingham Palace. You will have access to them. But there is a book about the process and what to expect. I will give it to you to borrow. There is one other item she left it appears my Grandmother Queen Victoria was a seer", Queen Elizabeth says

"What is the item?" Sirius asks

"Your Majesty the people you told us to get are here and have been put in their rooms", a man says

"I will show you the item later. Go Arthur to your son and Sirius to your godson", Queen Elizabeth II says dismissing them, "I will be along shortly"

* * *

_Harry and Bellatrix_

* * *

"Mum what is this place?" Harry asks once he was settled into his king bed

"Kensington Palace. One of many homes for the royals. I am surprised they took your new friend and her family too", Bellatrix says running her fingers down Harry's face

"What is my Dad like? I kind of remember him", Harry asks

"He is very kind and wise man. I met him by chance. When I ran away from home. At the time my parents didn't even realise I was gone. I was by a fountain when Arthur ran into me it was love at first sight. I didn't know he was of the Royal blood. That was the best Summer of my life. We agreed to meet every holidays. And the rest they say in history", Bellatrix replies

"I loved your mother right from the start", a man says in the doorway with Sirius standing next to him

"Dad?" Harry asks recognising the older man from long ago

"It is me Moon", Arthur says going to the bed

"Moon?" Harry asks

"I used to call you my moon and Bella my north star", Arthur says

"Arty", Bellatrix says touching his face

"Bella my North Star and Harry my Moon", Arthur says love in his eyes

"I never really had a father after I was placed with the Dursley's or a mother", Harry says

"Now you have a Mother and Father", Bellatrix says kissing Harry's forehead

"And I will never leave you both again", Arthur adds taking Harry's hand and gently squeezing it and pulling Bellatrix into his side

Sirius smiled they looked like a happy family. Finally…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
